The present invention relates to a locking device for fixing to a supporting member linear articles such as cabtyre cables or other cables and the like while restricting their movement in their lengthwise direction.
In the wiring of cables such as cabtyre cables or the like, they are often inserted through holes formed through switch boxes or wall plates or stopped or supported onto wall plates or the like. Although their movement in the lengthwise direction may be allowed in some cases, generally in more cases such movement is not desirable.
For fixing cables or the like to fixing members such as wall plates, an expedient can be taken to simply fix cables or the like by using metal fittings such as nails, but in often cases a cable locking device composed of an insulating material is used. However, conventional cable locking devices are insufficient in the capacity of holding cables against a force of pulling the cables in the lengthwise direction thereof. Moreover, a variety of locking devices differing in the inner diameter are required to lock cables of different diameters.
Also, various collect attachments are known as means for fixing articles other than cables, but they are still insufficient in the capacity of fixing those articles to fixing members assuredly.
For example, in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,692, a lead-in bushing for electrically connecting wires is disclosed and known. In this fixing device, a cylindrical hollow body portion is fixed to a casing, a tightening cap is screwed to the body portion, and an O-ring is interposed between the body portion and tightening cap. In this fixing device, however, the external lead is held only by deformation of the O-ring composed of a silicone rubber or the like. Even if this device, which is for electrical connections, is used for fixing cables or the like, no sufficient fixation can be attained.